Henry Danger: Pretend Danger
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: When Ray's nephew has to come and stay for a while, things get weird. Henry is given the task of babysitting Ray's nephew, who thinks he has superpowers like his uncle. But is this boy really playing pretend? Find out in this new story!
1. Chapter 1

**So Im watching Henry Danger right now and I came up with this. This story features my OC Davis, which is on most of my Lab Rats stories. There's not an archive for Henry Danger, so Im putting this in as Lab Rats since my OC, Davis, is in this story. So I hope you enjoy this!**

**-Captain Uncle-**

Today was your typical day in Swellview. Kids running around with their Pear Phones, parents pretending there's nothing wrong with anything, oh and a 13 year old boy sneaking into a junk store. Let's see what's going on...

Henry's P.O.V

I was doing my daily routine, which was just walking my part time job Junk-N-Stuff. I walked in and found Gooch working on...something.

"Hey Gooch. Ray here?" I asked.

"In the man cave" He said, not taking his eyes off of what ever it was he was doing. "Thanks" I ran over to the elevator after recieving a grunt and wave by Gooch. I got in the elevator and went down to the man cave.

-Man Cave-

Once I got down to the man cave i found Ray on the phone.

"Yeah...He can stay here...Yeah, I mean Kid Danger's closer to his age than Sauze **(I don't know how to spell his name)** so yeah...I promise he'll be fine...Alright see you then...bye"

He hung up and faced me.

"Hey Henry, what's up?" he asked a little exaspirated. He seemed a little stressed out and happy at the same time.

"Nothing much. Who was on the phone?" I asked while walking to the couch.

"My brother, Dale" He said. He has a brother?

"You have a brother?" I asked. He's never talked about him before so Im completely thrown through a loop.

"Yeah and a 10 year old nephew, who is coming over and staying for a week while Dale and his wife Sarah take a vacation" He said. So he's got an older brother and a nephew? How did I not know this? He knows my family. He knows my Mom WAY too well.

"Oh so does he have any super powers?" I asked. If Ray has pretty much invincibility,then this kid has got to have something.

"No, but he thinks he does" He said while fake smiling. I gave him a weird look.

"Thinks?" I asked.

"Dale says he wants to be like me, so he pretends to have superpowers"

"What's wrong with that?" I questioned.

"He thinks his powers are REAL!" Ray says while putting emphasize on the _'Real'_. That doesn't exactly surprise me since he's 10, but how does he not realize his _'powers' _aren't real.

"That's kind of nice. To have a little kid look up to you like that" I said.

"Im Captain Man! Every kid looks up to me!" He said.

"Look, I gave him Sauze's room and since Sauze is back, he'll need a place to stay. Do yoi think he ould stay at your place?" He asked slowly.

"No! He's your nephew! Make him sleep on the couch. Not at my house!" I said. If I get ANOTHER 10 year old in the house...It's not going to be pretty. I've already got Piper and if Piper meets Ray's nephew, then from the looks of it, I won't have a house to live in afterwards.

"Oh come on! If you had a nephew who was completely out his mind and needed a place to stay, I would offer!" Ray pleaded. Im just gonna cave in.

"Fine. He can stay at my place. But he's staying here during school" I said. I do not want a 10 year old following me to middle school. Let alone any kind of school.

"Thank you!" Ray said happily.

"So when's he getitng here?" I asked.

"Davis'll be here tommorow" I guess his nephew's name is Davis.

"Wait, what am I going to tell my parents?" I asked. I can't tell them Captain Man's nephew is staying at my house. It'l sound weird and then we'll get into all these awkward conversations about superheroes and I could get my cover blown.

"Tell them your bosses nephew is coming over and he needed a place to stay" Ray said as if it were that simple. It's not!

"Fine, I guess I'll see you la-" I got cut off by a triple beep.

"Oh boy. Bank Robbery on third street. Let's go" Ray said. We pulled out our special gum and blew a bubble that transformed our clothes to our costumes. We ran over to the tubes and got in.

"UP THE TUBE!" I yelled. With that we got sucked up the tube. Time to deal with some bad guys.

**I know the first chapter was short, but this is kind fo like a prologue. This is my first Henry Danger fanfic. I hope you enjoy this and continue. This will just be something to enjoy on the side. So updates won't be as frequent. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the second chapter. So Im gonna keep this on Lab Rats archive. Report me if you want but it just doesn't feel right putting this on some random archive. I feel completely disorganized when I do that, and what's the harm with puting one little story on a different archive. I know this is weird and more than likely stupid, but I was mainly planning on saving it in the Henry Danger archive, which apparently doesn't exist. Note to the creators. MAKE A Henry Danger ARCHIVE! So anyways enjoy!**

**-Chapter 2-**

Henry's P.O.V

I guess it won't be that bad babysitting Ray's nephew. It'll kind of be like having a little brother. I know I have Piper, but she's a sis, not a bro. It'd be nice to have another guy in the house. But what am I going to do if we have to go fight crime? Or a giant baby pig gets stuck on a roof and we have to use bacon grease to get it down, then we have to put it through therapy because it was saved by it's now dead second cousin? I don't know if that will actually happen, but after everything that's happened in my life, anything's possible.

I closed my locker and went to go to my 6th period class.

"Hey Henry!" I turned around to see it was Charlotte. "Her Char, what's up?" I said.

"My neighbors cat, Puppy, she got stuck in a tree" She said.

"Your neighbors cat and puppy got stuck in a tree?' I asked confused.

"No my neighbors _cat named Puppy_ got stuck in a tree" She said clearifying her statement. So a cat named Puppy? Yeah, that makes sense. Her neighbors are psycho.

"Well cool. Ray's making me babysit his nephew, Davis" I said. She looked at me then laughed a little.

"You? Babysitting?" She said while trying to keep herself from laughing. "What? I've babysat before. I have a experiance" I said defensively.

"Yeah you babysat before, but you don't have a good track record with kids" She said as if everyone knew about it.

"No I don't. Im great with kids!" I said. Charlotte continued to laugh. "Yeah your SO great, you lost a kid at the mall, then found her at that Sushi place gambling with a bunch of middle aged people" She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. It's not MY fault other people trust me with their kids. I mean, I get trusted to save Swellview, so why not the children of Swellview?

Charlotte and I went to our 6th period class.

-The Man Cave-

Ray's P.O.V

Why can't Dale just send his little weirdo son to a therapist? I don't wanna deal with the fact that if I say one thing out of line, the kid blows up! He's suppose to be here around the time Henry's shift starts so I've got about an hour to Davis-Proof everything. He's just so into this whole pretend super power thing, that he will try anything to prove it. And I mean ANYTHING! I hid that Man-Beast thing just in case. We don't need a crazy pretender beast running around Swellview, then me having to call Dale and say...

_"Hey Dale, Davis was wonderful except now he's some giant man beast. On the bright side you won't have to pay to send him to college because his hideous jaw structure and uncivilized self will do it for you!"_

I am not making that call a second time. I knew he was trying to copy his hero but there's a point when it get's out of hand. And we passed that after his 8th birthday.

I spent the next hour making sure everything was all set for the little marsh-mump. Henry and Charlotte came walking in.

"Hey Ray. Um did you decide to reorganize?" Henry asked. I got up from putting the child lock stuff on the computer.

"No, Im Davis-Proofing" I said.

"Ohhh right. When's he getting here anyway?" Henry asked. "About 15 minutes" I said while focusing on the computers lockage.

"great cuz-" The alert began to go off. Great! some idiot's doing crime.

"UGHHHHH! Let's go Henry. Charlotte stay here and wait for Davis" I said while pulling out my gum.

"Uh no. I am not staying with some random kid" She said while storming out.

"sooo...She's gone" Henry said. Real original. We chewed our gum and transformed.

"Ok there's an escaped monkey from the Zoo causing chaos at the grocery store" I said while getting into a tube.

"Why a grocery store?" Henry asked.

"For bannanas...DUH!" I said. He gave me a disaproving look. "Im stressed out, I don't have tim to deal with stupid questions!" I growled. He rolled his eyes.

"Up the tube!" I said. We got sucked up the tube and went to our destination.

No-One's P.O.V

As Kid Danger and Captain Man left to go fight crime, the elevator doors opened, revealing a small brown haired boy.

"Uncle Ray?!" the boy said trying to figure out where his uncle is. Sauze walked out.

"Ah Davis. Good to see you!" He said in that russian accent that lost the boys attention.

"Suaze, where's uncle Ray?" Davis asked. "Him and Kid Danger just left" The sighed and sat on the rotating couch.

"So what do I do now?" He asked. Sauze just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his invention. Davis looked around and smirked.

"So how are your _"powers"_ coming along?" Suaze asked while doing the air qoutes around powers. Davis rolled his eyes.

"Good" He said. Suaze nodded and laughed, mocking the boy's imaginary beliefs. Davis sat at the computer palying games whiel Suaze continued fixing his invention. Suddenly two tubes appeared from the ceiling, and with them Captain Man and Kid Danger came down.

"Ray, you're back early" Suaze said.

"Yeah, stupid crocodile got lost and all we had to do was show it where to go" Ray said. Davis turned around in the chair.

"Uncle Ray!" The boy yelled while running up to Captain Man, and got him ina hug.

"Hey Davis, I know you've never met Kid Danger so..." Ray said while gesturing to Henry.

"Cool, I've seen you on Tv" Davis said. "Yeah you'll be staying with him since Suaze is staying here" Ray said. Davis shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright Henry, I've got work to do, so why don't you go show Davis around" Ray said.

"sure, I'll show you my place" Henry said. The two boys left leaving Ray and Suaze.

"You know have you guys ever tested Davis for powers?" Suaze asked a little skeptical. He scoffed.

"No, he's 10, it's all in his head" The two went back to work

Davis's P.O.V

I walked to Henry's house with him. Nice to know my own uncle would give away my room to some guy he hired a long time ago, then fired, then hired again! Once we arrived, he showed me his living room.

"So here's my house" He said. I really liked it. It's way cooler than my house. Both my parents are business people so my house is SUPER boring. There was color everywhere. You'd think this house was made for kids or something.

"This is so cool!" I said. Suddenly a little girl about my age walked down.

"HENRY!" She yelled in a very annoying tone.

"What Piper?" He asked. She handed him her phone.

"I need you to sign off on this movie" She said. Henry looked the movie over.

"You can't watch this. You're 10 not 13" He said. She just growled and trailed off back upstairs.

"Sorry that was my sister" He said. Man she's annoying. How does he live with her...That gives me an idea.

"Cool so where am I sleeping?" I asked. "This couch right here" He said while patting the seat.

"Works for me" I said. Henry walked upstairs when the doorbell rang. I walked over and answered it. Suddenly this boy with curly hair holding a bucket under his arm walked in.

"Who are you?" He asked. "Im Davis. Im staying here while my parents are away" I said. He nodded.

"Where's Henry, I need to talk to him about glow int he dark golf, since he cancelled last time" He said. I nodded then smirked.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he get's the message" I said. He smiled.

"Thanks, tell him I'll meet him tonight at 7:00" He said while wondering off.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him!" I said while he walked off. Man this is gonna be good! Time to stir up some drama.

I walked back into the living room and checked to see if anyone was around.

"No one can see me..." I said while checking that off my mental checklist.

I took a deep breath and crossed my arms forming an X. I then threw my arms over my body and with a flash of light, I shapeshifted into that kid that Henry knows. I walked over to the mirror.

"Hmm, looks like him. Let's see how this plays out" I said in that kids voice. Man I love my powers!

**Hey guys, sorry that update was short but I wanted it to stop there. I think you know where the shapeshifting thing came from and No Davis is not a villian just a mischievous child. Anyways enjoy!**


End file.
